Mounting and retaining a battery in place in an automotive vehicle has been both difficult and time consuming. A battery is a heavy and unwieldy component causing noise and vibrations if not held down properly in a vehicle. The available space for mounting the battery is limited. In the past batteries were placed in the engine compartment. In this situation, the battery is placed in the fender compartment outside the enginebox forward of the left wheel well. Also, the battery is held down and against an upright panel using two point loading clamping apparatus. This was needed for space constraints, and to hold tight and locate the battery in the vehicle.